Désirs
by Isajackson
Summary: OS  Songfic  C'est juste un délire avec une alternance de lemons McDex et BeckShep !


**Spoiler :**** aucun en particulier**

**Saison :**** aucune, on va dire hors saison**

**Disclaimer :**** les personnages ne sont pas à moi malheureusement**

**Résumé :**** OS – Songfic - juste un délire slash, une alternance de lemons McDex et BeckShep.**

**Note de l'auteur :**** Voilà, à la suite d'une conversation délirante sur msn avec ma Charlie, j'ai décidé de relever ce petit défi. C'est la première fois que je m'essaie à ce style, on verra bien ce que ça donnera. La chanson utilisée dans cette fic est très connue ! Et elle m'a bien aidée je dois dire ! lol !**

**Désirs**

Ronon et Teyla se trouvaient dans la salle d'entraînement et venaient de terminer une séance. La jeune femme était en train de ranger ses bâtons dans son sac tandis que le satédien faisait quelques étirements.

- Ronon ? vous allez continuer l'entraînement ? lui demanda l'Athosienne.

- ouais, je suis pas fatigué répondit simplement Ronon sans arrêter ses mouvements.

- très bien, je vous laisse alors répliqua la jeune femme avant de sortir de la pièce.

Ronon répondit par un grognement et continua ses exercices. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Rodney McKay.

- ah te voilà enfin grogna le runner en s'approchant de lui

- euh… oui j'ai été retardé à mon labo, une expérience qui…

- tais toi l'interrompit Ronon en se collant contre lui. Puis avant que le canadien ne puisse dire un mot, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avidement. Rodney passa ses bras autour du cou de Ronon et répondit avec ardeur au baiser.

_**Etienne, Etienne, Etienne**_

_**Oh ! Tiens le bien**_

_**Baisers salés, salis**_

_**Tombé le long du lit**_

_**De l'inédit, il aime à la folie**_

_**Au ralenti, je soulève les interdits**_

_**Oh**_

ooOoo

Carson se trouvait dans son bureau, occupé à relire différents résultats d'analyse lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans l'infirmerie. Immédiatement, il pris son stéthoscope sur son bureau et sortit de la petite pièce, prêt à examiner un éventuel patient.

Il vit une personne assise sur l'un des lits. Il s'en approcha et constata que c'était le Colonel John Sheppard.

- tiens Colonel Sheppard ! fit Carson en s'approchant. Qu'est qui vous amène ici ?

- toi murmura John en attirant le médecin à lui.

- hey ! on est pas seuls ici répliqua Carson en tentant de s'écarter

- ah oui ? alors regarde bien chuchota John avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

L'écossais se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte du militaire, regarda autour de lui et constata qu'en effet, ils étaient seuls. Il se tourna alors vers son amant et d'un geste brusque le plaqua sur le lit. Puis, il s'allongea sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. John entrouvrit la bouche et le baiser devint passionnel.

_**Etienne, Etienne, Etienne**_

_**Oh ! Tiens le bien**_

_**Affolé, affolant **_

_**Il glisse comme un gant**_

_**Pas de limites, au goût de l'after beat**_

_**Reste allongé, je vais te rallumer**_

_**Aie !!**_

_**Etienne**_

ooOoo

Ronon était allongé au dessus de Rodney et avait passé ses mains sous le t-shirt du canadien. Doucement, il caressait la peau douce et chaude, élicitant des frissons chez son partenaire. Puis sa main glissa sur l'estomac et ses doigts effleurèrent le nombril. Rodney gémit et se cambra sous le runner. Celui-ci sourit et d'un geste fit glisser le t-shirt et le lui retira. Puis il remplaça ses mains par ses lèvres, laissant une traînée brûlante et humide à chaque passage.

Rodney poussa un nouveau gémissement et glissa ses mains dans les dreadlocks du satédien, lui faisant doucement remonter la tête. Lorsque son visage fut à hauteur du sien, le scientifique plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux verts du runner. Puis il l'embrassa et lui retira son gilet de cuir. Pendant quelques secondes, il se contenta de le contempler, puis n'y tenant plus, il posa ses lèvres sur la peau bronzée de son amant.

_**Etienne, Etienne, Etienne**_

_**Oh ! Tiens le bien**_

_**Alléché, mal léché**_

_**Accolés, tout collés**_

_**Très alangui, je me sens étourdi**_

_**Tout alourdi mais**_

_**Un très grand appétit**_

_**Oh !**_

ooOoo

Carson encercla les hanches de John avec ses jambes et glissa ses mains sous t-shirt du militaire. Puis il le fit remonter doucement et le passa au-dessus de la tête de son amant. Sous lui John avait fermé les yeux et haletait de plaisir. L'écossais se contenta de le fixer pendant quelques secondes. Sheppard ouvrit brusquement les yeux et rencontra le regard azur de Carson qui était assombri par le désir. John leva le bras et posa doucement sa main sur la joue de l'écossais. Celui-ci posa sa main sur celle de son amant et la fit glisser vers ses lèvres. Tendrement, il embrassa chaque doigt l'un après l'autre puis la reposa doucement sur le drap. John voulu bouger, mais Carson l'arrêta d'un signe de tête.

- shhh, laisse moi faire murmura le médecin en caressant doucement le torse du militaire

John referma les yeux et s'abandonna complètement aux caresses expertes de son amant.

_**Etienne, Etienne, Etienne**_

_**Oh ! Tiens le bien**_

_**Délassé, délaissé, enlacé, élancé**_

_**Si je te mords et encore et encore**_

_**Quand dans le dos**_

_**Je souffle le mot :**_

_**Oh ! Etienne**_

ooOoo

Ronon gémit et se cambra violemment. Sous lui Rodney venait de passer sa langue dans le creux de son nombril et s'amusait à le titiller et descendait de plus en plus bas. Il rencontra un obstacle de taille. Pendant quelques secondes, il se concentra sur la ceinture du pantalon du runner qu'il tentait de défaire. Il batailla ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis, n'y tenant plus, Ronon la défit d'un geste brusque et retira son pantalon devenu trop encombrant en quelques secondes. Son boxer noir ne cachait rien de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Rodney sourit en le voyant et posa sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le sous-vêtement. Ronon poussa un grognement et, avec une étonnante dextérité, déboucla le pantalon du scientifique et le lui retira. Un petit sourire éclaira son visage en découvrant le boxer rouge **(1)** du canadien, qui ne resta pas en place plus de quelques secondes, vu la rapidité avec laquelle le runner le lui enleva. Ronon se débarrassa alors de son boxer et pressa son érection brûlante contre celle de son amant. Rodney gémit et écarta les jambes pour permettre à son amant de le pénétrer plus facilement. Mais Ronon n'avait pas la même idée en tête. Il plongea son regard dans celui du scientifique et se retourna. Puis doucement, il commença à s'empaler sur le membre fièrement dressé de son amant. Rodney ne bougeait plus, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, c'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour de cette façon. Finalement il passa ses bras autour de la taille du runner, entremêla ses jambes avec les siennes et commença à bouger, ses hanches ondulant au même rythme que celles de Ronon. Le canadien sentait le plaisir affluer en lui par vagues successives. Voulant que son amant ressente le même plaisir que lui, il prit son membre érigé dans sa main et lui imprima un rapide mouvement de va et vient. Ronon gémit et sa respiration s'accéléra. L'orgasme les saisit au même instant et Ronon se laissa retomber, le dos sur la poitrine de Rodney, épuisé. Puis, Rodney se retira et s'écarta légèrement de lui. Ronon se retourna et le pris dans ses bras.

_**Etienne, Etienne, Etienne**_

_**Oh ! Tiens le bien**_

_**Baisers salés, salis**_

_**Tombé le long du lit**_

_**De l'inédit, il aime à la folie**_

_**Au ralenti, je soulève les interdits**_

_**Oh**_

ooOoo

John poussa un cri rauque et se cambra brusquement. Carson venait de lui mordiller un téton et s'attaquait maintenant au deuxième. Le militaire ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Ni combien de temps, il allait supporter cette divine torture sans rien faire. Il tenta de désarçonner son partenaire mais en fut pour ses frais. Le médecin s'accrochait et n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de le laisser faire. Le dit médecin s'attaquait maintenant au pantalon de son amant. Il venait de le lui retirer et contemplait maintenant son boxer gris anthracite d'un air gourmand, le vêtement cachait très mal l'effet que lui faisait ses caresses. John sourit et commença, l'air de rien, à déboutonner le pantalon de l'écossais. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait rejoint celui de John au sol. Carson portait un boxer aussi mais le sien était bleu et tout comme celui du militaire, il ne cachait absolument rien de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

- woaw il est assorti à la couleur de tes yeux murmura John en regardant le boxer de son amant.

Carson sourit et son regard s'assombri plus encore. Puis d'un geste vif, il retira le boxer de John, libérant son membre fièrement dressé. Alors qu'il était perdu dans sa contemplation, l'écossais sentit une main se glisser dans son boxer et lui caresser doucement les fesses. Il gémit et une autre main vint rejoindre la première et fit glisser le sous-vêtement sur ses cuisses. D'un geste rapide, il le retira et le lança à terre. Puis il pressa son désir contre celui de son amant. John gémit et releva les jambes. Carson se redressa légèrement et chercha une approbation dans le regard de militaire. Celui-ci hocha la tête et l'écossais glissa une main sous ses reins, lui caressant doucement les fesses et frôlant lascivement l'entrée de son intimité. John gémit et se cambra lorsqu'un doigt le pénétra, suivi quasi-immédiatement d'un autre. Il les sentit, tirer, écarter afin de le préparer le mieux possible et soudain, ils furent remplacer par quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros. Le militaire cria lorsque son amant le pénétra et commença à bouger en lui. Leurs regards étaient noués et Carson pouvait lire sur le visage de John chaque émotion qui le traversait tandis qu'il accélérait le rythme jusqu'à atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme simultanément et Carson se laissa retomber épuisé sur la poitrine couverte de sueur de John. Puis il se retira et le militaire le serra dans ses bras.

_**Etienne, Etienne, Etienne**_

_**Oh ! Tiens le bien**_

_**Affolé, affolant **_

_**Il glisse comme un gant**_

_**Pas de limites, au goût de l'after beat**_

_**Reste allongé, je vais te rallumer**_

_**Aie !!**_

_**Etienne**_

ooOoo

Sans le savoir et pratiquement au même instant, quatre hommes venaient d'atteindre les sommets du plaisir. Au dessus de la cité, la lune brillait de toute sa lumière et était pleine…

**FIN**

**(1) **Celles qui ont vu Nothing savent de quoi je parle hein les filles ? lol ! Bah oui dans une scène de ce film, David porte un superbe boxer rouge qui moule parfaitement bien ses fesses magnifiques et… euh bon je vais peut-être m'arrêter là non ? lol !!

**Sinon vous avez aimé ? une petite review ? et toi ma poupoune tu as aimé ? j'espère que oui !!**


End file.
